


The youngest three

by GayJuliet



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Paroline rises, mentions of jasmin and Pedro of course, paroline triplets finally come to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayJuliet/pseuds/GayJuliet
Summary: Welcome Parker, Josiah and Jamie ForbesParoline is created by the pentagon gc on twitter





	The youngest three

**Author's Note:**

> Sksks welcome back gays
> 
> For and by the pentagon gc on twitter

When Caroline has approached Penelope about having kids Penelope thought she was joking. Because surely an immortal vampire with two heretic daughters wouldn’t need more kids.

She had naively laughed and said if Caroline could find the perfect sperm donor she’d do it. She figured if she gave Caroline a long complicated list of requirements Caroline would let it go….. she should’ve known better

Every day she’d come home to find a long line of men with very thick binders probably stating all of their qualifications. She had just shook her head and carried onto the kitchen to put away the groceries.

It took nearly 3 months for Caroline to proudly announce, at 4 pm on a Saturday that she had found the perfect sperm donor. Penelope scoffed, it literally was impossible to find everything in her list in one man! 

But sure enough when Caroline laid out the binder before her, he did. She looked up at Caroline, her eyes catching her excited hopeful blue eyes and she caved, what’s the harm in one baby…. plus it could be fun to raise a baby with the love of her life. When she was with Josie they talked about the possibility of kids a lot, and she always wanted one…

“Okay” she decided a week later after contemplating everything

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah” she laughed when she’s suddenly swept up into a hug. 

The whole process was daunting as the doctor laid it out before them. She thought taking care of her plants was hard….

Caroline’s eggs and uterus weren’t an option which left Penelope with the task of preparing her eggs by taking hormone shots, she absolutely hated it. She made sure Caroline was reminded of that each time because she was never going through this again and Caroline can be damned if she thinks she was going to get a second hold out of her.

They extracted exactly 6 eggs and they opted to keep freeze 3 of them, just Incase the first three didn’t take.

Actually inseminating and implanting the eggs was easy now all that was left was for the eggs to stick, hopefully one of them anyways. 

Caroline seemed more anxious about the wait than Penelope herself, but after three weeks of no signs of bleeding they finally decided to go to the doctors office and get confirmation of the pregnancy.

When the blood work came out positive Caroline nearly passed out from excitement.

“We’re going to have a baby, baby” Caroline whispered excitedly against Penelope’s lip, the younger girl laughs pressing a kiss to Caroline’s lips

“Yeah we are” 

Being pregnant with Caroline Forbes kids consists of Penelope wanting to strangle Caroline more than anything. The mood swings and morning sickness and Caroline never leaving her side was a recipe for a blow up. Luckily it never came as Caroline probably realized she was smothering the girl and started backing off but by bit. 

When they officially hit 4 months they decided to start announcing their pregnancy, first stop the twins, because well it was their sibling… 

They visited Mystic falls, with Josie as the headmaster and Lizzie and Hope settles down raising the kids Caroline figured it was easiest this way 

She could practically feel the anxiety waving off of Penelope, they hadn’t seen the twins since the wedding nearly two years ago. While Caroline got updates from the girls they practically barred Caroline from sharing anything about her life, so she understands Penelope anxiety. 

She smiles and her hand rubs over Penelope’s large baby bump housing their three babies. 

“They’re growing so quickly” She marvels and Penelope smiles lovingly, her heart stuttering at the look of pure love and adoration that’s been stuck on Caroline’s face since the possibility of them having a baby.

“They’re growing at a normal pace Care” Caroline looks at her smiling brightly

“I know I’m just so excited” Penelope laughs leaning over the seat to kiss Caroline’s cheek 

“Me too” 

They arrive at the Salavator house and are greeted by Bonnie and Elena, and Elena and Damon’s newest addition, Sami. 

“Oh she’s gotten so big!” Penelope gushes first surprising them all 

“Oh yeah she has” Elena passes the 7 month old still in shock that Penelope is willingly holding the baby. 

“Well let’s get your guys things in!” Bonnie claps breaking the tension, Caroline smiled thankful for her

“Stefan! Auntie Caroline and Auntie Pen are here!” Elena called once they were in the house.

Caroline finds it relaxing to just be with her best friends, they talk about everything and anything and have a sleepover just like the old days, of course Penelope joins them but she prefers to keep her distance and have her own space. 

“Hi mom” Caroline beamed and huged Josie tightly. 

“Hey Jojo”

“Penelope”

Yeah still awkward… Caroline waved her hands throughout the air as if knocking out bad energy, Bonnie rolls her eyes smiling at her best friends antics. 

“Now come on everyone spend some time together while we wait for Lizzie and Hope!” Caroline tells them, pushing Josie towards Elena, Penelope retreating back to her room, Caroline just smiles fondly at her reclusive wife. 

Lizzie arrives nearly 20 minutes later and she spends some time with Jasmine before pulling Penelope downstairs for lunch.

“Peez!” Hope laughs knocking their shoulders together, Penelope smirks

“Wolf girl” it’s a gentle tease and Caroline smiles, at least her wife has one friend. 

“How are you? The kids?” Penelope asks looking for Pedro and Jasmine's little heads

“With Stefan and Sami in the play room” she nodded and planted a fake smile on her face.

Penelope feels like it’s been a lifetime throughout the hour long lunch, Caroline’s grip on her thigh being the only thing to keep her from bolting. These weren’t her kids or her friends so why was she here? Right cause she’s the one with the babies….

“So mom why’d you come all the way down here?” Lizzie sounds genuinely curious and Caroline beams again…. god

“IM PREGNANT!” Bonnie drops her fork as everyone turns to her in shock 

“You’re what?” Josie breaks the silence, she sounds genuinely shocked, but nothing hostile in her voice

“We’re pregnant, you guys are going to be big sisters!” Caroline smiles gently at the twins pinching Penelope’s thigh making the girl Yelp and glare at her

“How far along?” Elena at least seems happy at this news

“A little over 4 months” Penelope tells her practically glowing with happiness 

“I’m happy for you” Bonnie says after a beat a content smile on her face 

“Any constellation i'm also happy for you” Damon pokes his head in, Caroline laughs grateful for his unusual comedic timing.

“Girls?”

“I- that’s great mom… it’s just a bit weird” Josie says earnestly 

“Lizzie?” 

“Satan’s giving birth to my sibling great” she grumbles, Hope laughs 

“Siblings actually” Caroline corrects automatically

“Siblings?!” 

“Triplets to be exact” 

“Dear god” Lizzie mumbled rubbing her head 

“Do you do anything without being extra pen?” Hope jokes and Penelope couldn’t help but laugh

“No” 

As the days draw nearer to Penelope’s due date the more she thinks this has been a mistake, she’s never given birth before! 

Hope forces Lizzie and Josie to fly out to support her which really just is a lot of watching Penelope paces and pack and unpack her hospital bag. Caroline is much more out together but Penelope being so anxious was rubbing off on her so now the girls had to watch the 

couple both pace.

Jasmin is more than excited at the prospect of possible aunts and uncles, Pedro admittedly is too. He always liked Penelope even if she’s weird related to him now. 

Penelope relaxes a bit once the actual labor starts, now she didn’t have to anticipate it, but boy did it hurt a lot more than she thought

“Caroline come close” she grits between her teeth, Caroline leans in close concerned, Josie, Lizzie and Hope watching from around the room

“If i make it out of this alive I’m going to kill you” she snaps at Caroline, Caroline laughs and kisses Penelope’s head

“Of course dear”

The actual delivery is simply enough, they decided to go for a c-section, it was safer for triplets and the doctor’s they’ve talked to recommended it considering Penelope’s short height and comically large belly. 

Of course it’s not nearly as bad as Caroline’s attempted c-section with the twins, now almost death or syphoning babies. Just regular witchy newborns who come out bright pink and screaming their little heads off

Penelope sniffles as they pass the first born to Caroline.

“Hi handsome”

“It’s a boy?” Penelope ask’s in awe looking at him, Caroline smiles and leans down so Penelope can look him in the face

“Hi my little Parker” Penelope releases a breath. The nurse takes him once the next one is out

“Congrats momma another little boy” Caroline whispers into Penelope’s hair showing her the newborn boy whimpering and crying much louder than his older brother

“Welcome to the world Josiah” Caroline whispers before passing him off to the nurse

“And baby C!” The nurse announces passing Caroline the squirming little baby

“... Pen…. it’s a little girl” Caroline says in awe, their little girl quieting down at the sound of her moms voice

“Hi… Jamie, we’re your mommies” Penelope whispered kissing her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still judging you all


End file.
